Chapter 528
VS Genesect III, subtitled Innocent Scientist, is the 528th round in the series; and the fourth round of the Black 2 & White 2 Chapter. The round originally appeared in the November 2013 issue of CoroCoro Ichiban!, released on September 21st, 2013. Plot Lack-Two's battle with Genesect comes to a conclusion, and Colress reveals his position in Team Plasma. Summary With the new Poké Balls in his possession, Lack-Two begins throwing them at Genesect. Looker initially questions Lack-Two's methods, but, upon seeing Futachimaru also attacking Genesect, gaps in amazement at their combination. Flashing back in time, Lack-Two walks in the International Police Headquarters with the police director, walking next to a line of Pokémon. His director commends him on passing all training and exams, but comments that some find it strange he has no Pokémon of his own yet. Lack-Two states that he is waiting until he finds one that can match his own skills, and then stops, visibly interested when he spots Futachimaru polishing its scalchop. Looker continues gaping at Futachimaru's ability to dodge as well as Lack-Two's aim, noting that Genesect is losing health little by little. Colress suddenly appears on his Klinklang, praising the workmanship of Lack-Two's Poké Ball covers. He removes the cover to reveal a Luxury Ball, and gleefully exclaims that he and Lack-Two think the same. Noticing their disbelief, Colress explains that both his machine and Luxury Balls draw out the true potential of Pokémon, making their thinking patterns similar. He quickly changes his tone, though, stating that he long ago gave up on Lack-Two's way of doing things. Lack-Two insults Colress's machine, and, though Colress tries to maintain his composure, he becomes enraged and orders another Techno Blast. While the two dodge the attacks, Looker scolds Lack-Two for provoking such an evil person, to which Lack-Two states that he doesn't believe Colress is evil, merely obsessed in his interests to a fault. Despite that, he acknowledges that Colress is a criminal, and explains that he provoked him in order to proceed with his plans. Colress, meanwhile, continues attacking, but suddenly stops once he notices Futachimaru's scalchop wedged in the cannon on Genesect's back. Looker asks why the scalchop is there, and, while Lack-Two admits he doesn't know what that part does, he noticed that it's the only part of Genesect that wasn't withdrawn when it was in its High-Speed Flight Form. Because of that, he thought it may be a battery or the receiver for Colress's machine. Colress, on the other hand, ponders over whether or not Lack-Two has realized the importance of the part on Genesect's back, and then decides to teach Lack-Two a lesson once he concludes Lack-Two challenged him to dig for information. Colress then pulls out a large case with various drives in it, and begins to remove the drive inserted on Genesect's back. Thinking it's his chance, Lack-Two has Futachimaru rush over with Aqua Jet. Futachimaru is close to reaching Colress, but Colress manages to change drives to the Shock Drive just in time. As a result, Genesect sends a shock wave of electricity at Futachimaru. A cloud of dust appears, and, once it settles, a single Poké Ball sits where Genesect and Futachimaru had once been. Looker is terrified to find Futachimaru has been completely obliterated. He then puts on the mask he used at the Pokémon League two years ago, and compliments Colress's battle at the league, trying to convince him that Colress doesn't need a machine to pull out the potential of Pokémon. Colress, however, says that his defeat two years ago proves that bonds and trust with Pokémon are not enough, which is why he created his machine. Looker grows angry and attempts to arrest him, but Colress uses his modified shoes to fly into the air. Colress then compliments Lack-Two on capturing Genesect, but won't forgive him for insulting his machine. He then goes on to explain that Genesect was modified after being revived, and that the drives are used to change the type of its Techno Blast. However, Genesect was made too strong, and Team Plasma's scientist were unable to capture it, which is why he made his machine. He compliments Lack-Two again, and requests to hear his name. Lack-Two answers, and Colress states he will remember it as well as Looker's name. Announcing that Ghetsis has made Colress the new leader of Team Plasma, Colress disappears. With Colress gone, Lack-Two reveals that Colress's machine was more important to the man than Genesect. Looker is irritated that Lack-Two isn't chasing after Colress, and more so at the fact that Lack-Two appears to be leaving with Futachimaru having disappeared. Lack-Two pulls away a cloth, revealing a badly-damaged Futachimaru sitting against rubble. Lack-Two explains that he gave Futachimaru a Rare Candy and a Clever Wing to help withstand the attack, but he was still badly damaged. Lack-Two then apologizes to Futachimaru for hurting its pride. A crowd begins to form, and Lack-Two's demeanor completely changes to that of an innocent boy having gotten caught up in the commotion. In confusion, Looker grabs Lack-Two. Lack-Two, however, tells Looker that what he's doing is part of his operation. He goes on to reveal that Team Plasma had a split between those who didn't agree with the creation of Colress's machine and those who did. Those who didn't agree researched a way to nullify the machine, and the data was secretly entrusted to a member of Team Plasma. The only thing Lack-Two knows is that that member is now a 12-year-old girl, which is why he is always acting as a player. He asks Looker not to interfere and returns back to the crowd. In her dorm room, Whi-Two puts on her Team Plasma uniform. Meanwhile, Looker and Lack-Two run through the dawning city, Lack-Two giving Looker various orders. Characters Humans * Lack-Two * Looker * International Police Chief (flashback) * Colress * Trainer (fantasy) * Black (flashback) * Iris (flashback) * Zinzolin (flashback) * Petashi (flashback) * Citizens * Team Plasma Grunts (fantasy) * Whi-Two Pokémon * Dewott (Lack-Two's) * Genesect (Team Plasma's) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Corphish (Magician's) * Aggron (International Police's; flashback) * Electrode (International Police's; flashback) * Swalot (International Police's; flashback) * Marowak (International Police's; flashback) * Breloom (International Police's; flashback) * Milotic (International Police's; flashback) * Staravia (International Police's; flashback) * Ninetales (International Police's; flashback) * Slaking (International Police's; flashback) * Whimsicott (International Police's; flashback) * Luxray (International Police's; flashback) * Muk (International Police's; flashback) * Zangoose (International Police's; flashback) * Donphan (International Police's; flashback) * Quagsire (International Police's; flashback) * Beartic (International Police's; flashback) * Floatzel (International Police's; flashback) * Klinklang (Colress's) * Flaaffy (Trainer's; fantasy) * Beheeyem (Colress's) * Klink (Colress's; flashback) * Foongus (Whi-Two's) Major Events * A flashback reveals how Lack-Two and Futachimaru became partners. * Lack-Two captures Genesect. * Colress reveals he is the new leader of Team Plasma. * Lack-Two reveals that a 12-year-old girl has a data chip with information on nullifying Colress's machine. Locations * Aspertia City Category:Volume 52 Category:B2W2 Chapter